Sobre la vida y la muerte
by 39medalla
Summary: Marinette le habla a Adrien acerca de la vida, y Adrien le habla de la muerte.


**Sobre la vida y la muerte.**

**.-.-.**

Adrien no sabe lo que es el amor.

El no recuerda el calor de un abrazo (que suprimió en la memoria de su madre, dejando que esa vieja herida se infecte y pudra desde adentro de su corazón), él había olvidado el significado de la palabra amor.

Marinette sabe sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos, sabe que es el el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella imagina que enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, la cual sólo necesita cuidado y la atención adecuada antes de florecer.

Marinette conoce mucho de la vida.

Ella conoce las alegrías del placer, le había gustaba sentir el tacto de la piel. Ella ha visto la vida a través de otros ojos. No se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber escogido ser una superheroína. Quizás, cuando sea un poco mayor, cuando sea un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría; pero el futuro es algo de lo que Marinette sabe muy poco.

Adrien conoce muy poco de la vida.

No le gusta el sonido de la risa de los niños (los niños le asustaban, por su fragilidad e inocencia y no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente, ya que le recordaban lo que había perdido). Él no quiera recordarlo, porque solo le haría más daño. Él se arrepiente de muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado.

Adrien sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Plagg le había enseñado mucho sobre eso, le enseño la sensación de la sangre seca en sus manos, conoció el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Él le enseño el olor, la sensación, el arte de la muerte. El sabe que se ha acercado varias veces, a la muerte, cientos, y tal vez miles de veces, y sin embargo no ha muerto.

Marinette sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Aunque no lo parezca.

Tikkie le había enseñado una ciudad entera destruida; ha visto a personas siendo asesinadas, y animales alimentándose de la carne de los cadáveres, ella vio lo que le sucedería a Paris si Hawk Moth tuviera el control de los Miraculous …

En este momento no saben nada.

Marinette le habla a Adrien acerca de la vida, y Adrien le habla de la muerte. Adrien se queda callado y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado feroces y brutales para Marinette.

Adrien nunca hablo de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Marinette decidió abrir las heridas y las cicatrices de su corazón, es en el hombro de ella sobre el que Adrien llora una noche. Es en la voz de Marinette que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena, es en el hombro de ella en el que caen los oscuros recuerdos de Adrien, y finalmente ayuda a curar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente a la vez, en la que ambos se vuelven amantes.

Adrien mira en el centro de su mente y corazón y se despide de sus Padre, se despide de su Madre, se despide Ladybug, se despide de todos y sobre todo se despide de los recuerdos que se aferraron a su mente durante tanto tiempo. Marinette toma su mano, entrelazan sus dedos, y permanecen en silencio.

Adrien se mueve y sostiene la mano de Marinette con más fuerza, y Marinette con su mano libre, ahueca una de las mejillas de Adrien.

Adrien, al principio, se incomoda con el contacto, pero luego se relaja.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Adrien no responden al principio; las emociones de Marinette se acoplan y se aprietan bajo su corazón y teme que ella haya cometido un error muy grave, y luego se separan con tímidos y cuidadosos movimientos.

Están en silencio. Y luego Adrien mira a Marinette y se besan de nuevo. En este momento Adrien se despide de su pasado y saluda a su futuro.

Cuando se separan, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa y sus manos están juntas de nuevo, sin aliento, inseguros y con miedo. Para Adrien es rara la sensación de confiar sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más, que no sea Ladybug.

Adrien puede sentir a Marinette mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón. Y las palabras se repiten, -Contigo, puede que no sea tan malo- Susurra Adrien suavemente.

Los besos de Adrien son deliciosamente castos, como pequeños sorbos de vino, como pasos sin prisas bajo la lluvia de verano, o el latido del corazón de un bebé. Es Marinette que deja caer la barrera que Gabriel levanto alrededor de su hijo contra el mundo.

Esta es primera vez, de muchas en las que Adrien siente las manos de Marinette despojándolo suavemente de su ropa. -No deberíamos hacerlo…-, Menciona Adrien con voz suave, -Pero mientras sea contigo…-, Es la primera vez que Adrien ve la desnudes de alguien más, la blanca piel liza sin imperfecciones a la vista, su largo cabello negro teñido de un blanco sobrenatural de la luz de la luna, -Se siente como si me pudiera perder-, Dice Adrien mientras desliza sus manos por la espalda, hasta llegar al culmine de sus nalgas.

Esta es la primera vez que Marinette ha visto la desnudes de Adrien; su clara piel contrastada con el brillo de la luna, Marinette se pierde tocando vagamente el cuerpo de Adrien, posando sus manos aquí y allá. Marinette lo toca con cariño y recorre todas y cada uno de sus partes, cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen de ellos.

-No… digas cosas como esas-, Dice Marinette con voz suave, es la primera vez que Adrien se deja tocar de esta manera, los dedos de Marinette alivian el dolor de su corazón, aunque el alivio temporal. Es la primera vez que Adrien siente la piel desnuda contra la piel desnuda al acercarse para otro beso, -No te quiero perder-, Le menciona al oído en suave y temeroso susurro.

Es la primera vez que Adrien se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que amor, -No te preocupes-, Dice Marinette ya que es la primera vez que mira lo que de verdad desea Adrien, -No te voy a dejar-.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en un baile, tan diferente al baile de la soledad que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Hay un abrazo. Y el viento convoca a un crescendo, y la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para que brillen más y más hasta que sean más brillantes, hasta que haya un millón luces centelleando alrededor de ellos.

Es la primera vez que Marinette tira su cabeza asía atrás en un salvaje jadeo.

Dicen mil palabras.

Que son mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Adrien cierra los ojos y ruega y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Tiene mil pesadillas.

Que son mil recuerdos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tienen mil finales.

Que son también mil comienzos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tienen mil preguntas.

Y obtienen mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser ellos...

Saben muchas acerca de la vida, pero también saben muy poco sobre ella.

Tal vez… ellos saben _**mucho acerca de nada**_.

**.-.-.**

**Exactamente no se me ocurre que decir aparte de qué espero que hayas disfrutado la historia, (la cual siempre reescribo y publico) sin mas que decir hasta la próxima. **


End file.
